Question: What is the slope of the line tangent to $f(x) = 2x^{2}-x-7$ at $x = 1$ ?
Answer: The slope of the tangent line is $ \lim_{\Delta x \to 0} \frac{f(x + \Delta x) - f(x)}{\Delta x}$ $ = \lim_{\Delta x \to 0} \frac{(2(x+\Delta x)^{2}-(x+\Delta x)-7) - (2x^{2}-x-7)}{\Delta x}$ $ = \lim_{\Delta x \to 0} \frac{(2(x^{2}+2x \Delta x+\Delta x^{2})-(x+\Delta x)-7) - (2x^{2}-x-7)}{\Delta x}$ $ = \lim_{\Delta x \to 0} \frac{2x^{2}+4(x \Delta x)+2\Delta x^{2}-x-\Delta x-7-2x^{2}+x+7}{\Delta x}$ $ = \lim_{\Delta x \to 0} \frac{4(x \Delta x)+2\Delta x^{2}-\Delta x}{\Delta x}$ $ = \lim_{\Delta x \to 0} 4x+2(\Delta x)-1$ $ = 4x-1$ $ = (4)(1)-1$ $ = 3$